Jealousy kills all
by MissMalfoy999
Summary: "She's selfish and totally self centered, she's plastic and probably doesn't eat. The kind of person Scorpius would hate" but what happens when she's his sister and maybe its to late to help her. And a bit of the potters in there as well. And some scorse later. I'm really bad at summary please read and review!:)
1. Esme Malfoy first year POV

_Disclamer_

_Everything that you regonize is jk Rowling _

_Esme malfoy and anything you don't regonize is mine_

_Dyslexic so no hate please_

_First fan fiction_

_**Esme Malfoy POV 1st year**_

I hate him my brother.

Scorpio well scorpious.

but he'll always be little Scorpio that was scared of blood and the dark until he was 10

That my parents had to read a story till him until he was 10

Who I could tell anything.

I hate him.

Not the tanned ravenclaw keeper 3rd year

That the girls literally druel over. Yuck. I mean he's okay but nothing special. I hate him

He's just Scorpio.

I miss the old him the one that used to make jokes and had a amazing laugh now, just a shell of himself.

I hate him

He's moulded into the popular gang.

Why?

Because he wanted to prove people wrong.

He told people he'd never be like our father was at our age.

But he's worse

I hate him.

He could of made friends with out having to supply them with alcohol.

What good friends he has. I hate them.

But am I jealous of him?

There's no one in the school that isn't even the stuck up potters are he is the best quidditch player the schools seen.

But all I can see is the shell of Scorpio my parents are starting to see to. When he comes home with Albus and they don't even care about me.

Scorpius used to be best friends with copper(aka jack). As soon as he got to Hogwarts that changed coppers a bit weird but I love him like a brother. Scorpius dumped him for Albus and the cool gang. They all take the mick out of copper now.

Maybe I wouldn't hate Scorpius so much if I knew he hasn't seen the scars on coppers arms. But he has and it his fault there there. I hate him.

He doesn't care about his little sister anymore I hate him. He will burn in hell.

But Scorpio I still miss you


	2. Scorpius looking at esmes first year

**Scorpios POV esmes first year**

_Christmas._

_A time of joy and happyness._

_I'm worried about her. My sister. I love her in a brother way but then I hate her_

_I'll have to keep her secret or she'll hate name even more. Is she doing this for attention? I hope not. Shes going to become anorexic and there's nothing i can do._

_But then i hate her._

_I'll always live in her shadow._

_When I was 12 we were at aunt Andromeda's' party. I had just learnt how to play the piano I could play the muggle song Yankee doodle. And i was proudly showing it of. But Esme came and played a Mozart piece at just 10!_

_Maybe I was just born to live her shadow._

_I never used to mind but then I went to Hogwarts I befriended Albus I became one of the most popular boys in my year. I made my self stop living in her shadow._

_But I miss the old Esme._

_The one that used to climb trees and when she danced your eyes couldn't help but look at her._

_The one that would scream when a wasp would come near her._

_And I'd always have to kiss her on the check goodnight so she felt safe_

_Whats happened to her?_

_A shell of what she used to be._

_I'd even rather live in her shadow than see her starve._

_People said she looked like at only 10 to a young Angelina Jolie._

_Now a messed up barbie doll. That has to much hate in her for a 11 year happened to her? Esme now just another starving messed up barbie doll._

_**I miss you Esme.**_

**_please review it would mean the world to me if you did!x_**


	3. Esmes Summer POV

_Summer_

Scorpius is trying to speak to me.

Scorpius walked into my room yesterday.

"Hey Esme"

"I didn't realize you knew I existed."

"Why are you like this to me, Es?

"Don't make this my fault"

"What?"

"You ignored me as soon as you went to school you ditched me, I'd write letters three parchments long, and you'd reply with a paragraph, if you'd even reply! At your first Christmas back I begged you for story's of Hogwarts and you ignored"

"You don't understand"

"Shut up Scorpius, you ignored me OK"

"I know I did Esme, but I was fed up of being out shadowed by my little sister!"

"Out shadowed by me, don't make laugh!"

"Come play quidditch with me? Es?"

"What?"

"fine don't then Esme"

"OK I'll play then" even though I was angry at him that was the first time we had really talked in three years. He hasn't offered to play quidditch with me for three years, so of course I said yes.

We played for an hour just chucking the ball to each other not even talking. Than we went back home. And now were back to not speaking but he tried talking.

But to little to late, brother. Is still hate you.

I can't stop crying at night.

Im so hungry.

I wish I could just eat three full meals and not feel bad or try to through out back up.

I wish someone would notice. So that they'd stop me.

Another thing I can't to I'm to weak to make my self sick. I wish I'd never started trying to lose weight now.

I still hate you Scorpius. Because you know I'm not eating. But you do nothing about it. I hate you.


	4. Scorpius Summer POV

I can't believe it. Me and Esme will sometimes hang out together.

My hate my sister is not as much as it used to be any more.

We went into town yesterday and I asked her about her eating. And we bumped into copper.

**Flashback:**

"Esme fancy going to lunch?" I tried to be casual.

"Yeah, why not?" She sounded like it was nothing.

"Good, good" I had nothing else to say.

We wandered down the high street. And I then saw Copper. I hope Esme hadn't seen him but she did.

"What happened to you and Copper?" Esme enquired.

"Its a long story" I really didn't want to tell her.

"I have all day" Esme demanded.

"OK, it will take all day" I had to tell her, if it made her hate me less.

"Hurry up" she was getting annoyed now.

"Fine but don't hate me- So I got to school, and I got sorted into Ravenclaw, and Copper Slytherin. But yeah you already know all this. So no one expected me to get into Ravenclaw because of dad being an ex death eater and all that. But Albus was sorted into Slytherin NO ONE expected that. Me and Albus became friends because we were both not what people expected. We became extremely popular, I made the Raven law quidditch team in my first year! Me and copper carried on being friends for a bit. But Albus would take the mic out of copper. So I was in the popular gang Me, Albus, Carlson, Courtney, Katie, Jessie. The two people they hated were Copper and Rose weasly. I went a long you don't agure with them. He basically said I was a rubbish friend and we haven't really spoken since first year. Because I watch my friends take the mic out of him. And I'm dreading going back to school because I hate them all" I really meant all of that.

"I used to hate you" I could tell she meant it.

"Used to?" I had nothing else to say.

"Your not as bad as I thought"

"Thanks, Es" I smiled.

She smiled, but it was a sad smile.

"Esme, do you not eat" I was so nervous asking her that.

"I used to not eat, but I do now" she was nearly crying.

I stopped walking and pulled her into a hug. I was so happy she was eating.

**Flashback finished.**

But today I went into her room to borrow her phone charger and I opened her beautifully carved white chest of draws. To see next to her charger a pack of "weasley's wizard wheezes".

They were puking pastels. I hate her for lying to me about being OK. Why would she lie? I just want her to be OK!

I miss you Esme.


	5. Esmes end of Summer

Were going back to school soon.

Crap.

I hate school, my "bestfriend" Lily potter is a self Centered, bullying b***h. I can't stand her. But we say were best friends.

What am I like at school? I'm worse than Lily. I'm in Gryffindor and the second most popular girl in 1st year well going into 2nd year. I'm in the quidditch team already but that's only because of Scorpio really. Scorps going to be a professional quidditch player one day. He's the best at the school, no completion. I hate the way he's so much better than me but i guess he did tell James Potter to put me on the team. Everyone listens to the Potters. I don't know why he did that that was before we started talking.

I really am dreading school, Scorpius will go back to ignoring me and partying every week. The parties that Lily drags me to. I don't get drunk though I'm not that stupid.

Ravenclaw are the best quidditch team because Scorpius is in it. Griffindor are second best so when we end up playing Scorpius is going to hate me.

Lily will go on about boys and parties and how cool it is how famous her parents are. I only stick with her because if I don't she will turn everyone against me, she's told me that.

Here comes second year. I don't get why anyone calls Hogwarts home. Here comes Scorpius winning the quidditch cup and all the girls drooling over him.

Please don't hate me at school Scorp, we've only just started talking I don't want to lose my only brother again.

_**THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW**_


	6. Scorpius end of summer

Were going back to school soon.

Help.

I hate school. Why? I hate my friends, I hate the teachers and I hate the people that look down on me and Esme.

I haven't asked Es about the puking pasties yet, I need to but the words won't come out. At school she'll get worse with her eating, I'm so worried about her. The words won't come out of my mouth no matter how hard I try.

For the first term at Hogwarts I didn't like it. In fact no I hated it, I loathed it. I had no friends apart from Copper, everyone asked me if i did dark arts and what my dad the monster death eater was like. I hated my dad so much for that i still do now. I made friends with Carlson because he was in my dorm I basically begged him to let me hang around with him. Now I'm more popular than Carlson all his friends only excepted me because some how I made it on the Ravenclaw quidditch team in first year, and became the best looking. But now I ditched Copper so people wouldn't take the mic out of me and I watch people take the mic out of my ex best friend. I hate myself for it, maybe I'll change it this year and ditch the cool crowd but then I've been saying that from the end of first year.

After I got in with the cool crowd school became fun, I no longer lived in my little sisters shadow. Everyone liked me and no one really made comments about my dad apart from the odd snide comment from some jerks then my friends would even beat the jerks up for me if they were younger than us.

Then Esme came to school and she started to out shine me. More popular, better grades, she'd got into Gryffindor which meant she was loyal and brave but she also got on the quidditch team in first year. Once again I was in her shadow. I hate her for that.

All my "friends" are all evil in there own way!

You can tell why Albus is in Slytherin he manipulates everyone. Uses his fathers name to get what he wants. When he doesn't do his homework his excuse is "my father has a lot of work at the moment and I was helping him" and he gets away with it.

Carlson will go on one date with a girl get what he wants and he'll never talk to them again. He also copies all my notes.

Courtney cheated on Carlson with Katies boyfriend. Katie and Jessie talk about everyone behind there backs.

I hate them all.

I need to speak to Esme but I don't want her to hate me.

Roll on forth year.

_**Please review I don't know if I should carry this on or not?**_


	7. im sorry:(

Hello:-)

Thanks to everyone who read this story.

Unfortunately I won't be carrying it on. Sorry!

But pm on my new account if you'd like to carry it on.

u/5039765/let-the-sunshine-14


End file.
